L O N G
by Panda Merah
Summary: Aku menganggapmu seolah dewi, namun kenyataan pahit membuatku bungkam. Aku pergi. Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan perasaan ini hingga hilang seiring berjalannya waktu


Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah swalayan kota. Tokyo masih padat seperti biasa, Seijuurou sudah pergi bekerja sedari tadi seraya mengantarkan putra mereka—Yuuki—berangkat ke sekolahnya. Yuuka juga telah berangkat ke sekolah bersama teman-temannya, jadi Satsuki tenang meninggalkan rumah setelah menguncinya dan meminta ijin kepada suaminya terlebih dahulu.

Udara yang memasuki musim semi ini tercium segar. Buah dan sayur tumbuh subur dihalaman belakang rumah mungil mereka, meski begitu Satsuki masih butuh pergi ke swalayan untuk berbelanja daging.

Orang yang sekilas mengenalnya sebagai Nyonya Akashi menundukan tubuhnya untuk menghormatinya sedangkan Satsuki hanya tersenyum canggung membalasnya. Meski sudah menikah dengan pewaris Akashi tidak kurang dari 16 tahun, tetap saja Satsuki merasa canggung mendapatkan perlakuan khusus tersebut.

"Mau 2kg dagingnya." Satsuki berucap dengan nada lembut ketika si penjual ramah tamah tersenyum padanya.

Sementara daging dibungkuskan, Satsuki melihat-lihat kacang merah yang ada di jajaran sayuran. Seijuurou akan lembur tidak yah? Satsuki bertanya dalam diam. Sering kali Seijuurou lembur dan pulang ke rumah pagi harinya tanpa menelpon terlebih dahulu, membuat Satsuki tidak jarang khawatir dan menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Buatkan saja, habis itu telfon dia pasti dia akan pulang."

Satsuki menolehkan kepalanya dengan raut terkejut. Sosok lama yang dikenalnya kini berdiri di depannya dengan cengiran lebar yang masih sama seperti dulu. Satsuki menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya mengembang air mata yang siap meluncur keluar. Bahkan suaranya yang maskulin masih dikenal Satsuki dengan benar.

Sosok berkulit kecokelatan dan berambut biru tua tersebut tertawa pelan dan menggacak rambut pink Satsuki yang kini dipotong hingga sebahu.

"Kau diam? Tidak memelukku? Tidak kangen?"

 ** _Bruk_**

Satsuki memeluk erat-erat pria di depannya. Tangis rindu keluar dari kelopak matanya yang berwarna magenta. Berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu? Bahkan ketika pernikahannya juga pria ini tidak datang dan hanya mengirim buket bunga serta surat pada Kuroko.

"Ahomine!" Satsuki berucap dengan nada tinggi, seiring isak yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Pria yang dipeluk Satsuki itu awalnya hanya diam penuh keterkejutan, namun langsung balas memeluk Satsuki dan menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari wanita itu dalam-dalam. Rindu membuncah dan berganti dengan haru. Berapa lama mereka tidak seperti ini? Oh, merindukan Satsuki sehari-harinya merupakan pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya menatap heran dua orang yang berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Tidak malu dilihat orang? Kau sekarang jadi Nyonya Akashi, lho." Pria itu tertawa gelagak ketika Satsuki langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun terlihat lucu.

Aomine Daiki.

Sahabat karib Satsuki sedari kecil. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuk Satsuki dan menemani gadis itu ditiap-tiap waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Satsuki sebelum Satsuki merubah namanya menjadi Akashi Satsuki—saat wanita itu masih menjadi Momoi Satsuki. Momoi Satsuki yang dicintainya.

"Kau kemana saja baka?! Bahkan kau tidak datang ke pernikahanku." Satsuki mengusap matanya yang masih dialiri air mata, menatap sebal Daiki yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Kau mau melihatku yang sedang patah hati? Lagian salah siapa menikah mendadak." Daiki mendengus jengkel dan memelototi Satsuki yang kini cemberut.

"Tidak mendadak! Kau menghindar sejak tau aku pacaran dengan Sei-kun!" Satsuki memekik kesal, mengelak dengan segala tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh sahabat kecilnya itu. Wajahnya masih cemberut lucu meski wanita itu sudah menjadi ibu anak dua sekarang ini. Daiki akui itu, Satsuki masih saja terlihat cantik seperti dulu.

Daiki tergelak kemudian menyentil dahi Satsuki pelan.

"Salah si kapten itu tidak bilang apa-apa kalian akan menikah meski aku dan dia sering bertemu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan si kepala merah itu."

"Terserahlah." Satsuki mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak makan ramen terus 'kan? Kenapa kulitmu jadi tambah hitam seperti ini sih?"

Daiki mendelik tajam. "Ini sikap peduli atau meledek?"

Satsuki tertawa menggelak. Teringat masa muda dan melupakan bahwa sekarang mereka masih berada di swalayan Tokyo. Satsuki tampak tidak peduli orang-orang akan mengenalinya sebagai Nyonya Akashi dan malah bersama dengan pria lain. Bagi Satsuki, kembalinya Daiki seperti timbunan emas batangan yang kembali menyembul. Tuhan kembali memberinya kebahagiaan yang tidak terlupakan.

"Bagaimana Akashi? Sudah punya berapa anak? Akashi memuaskanmu eh?"

Satsuki melotot. Wajahnya cemberut. "Hentai." Bisiknya hampir tidak terdengar, membuat Daiki tertawa pelan.

"Baka." Daiki merangkul Satsuki, membuat bahu mereka saling menempel. Jemari panjang pria itu mengacak-acak rambut Satsuki.

"Kau sudah menikah 'kan?" Satsuki bertanya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Daiki, membuat hidungnya dapat menghirup aroma mint yang menyegarkan. Bahkan saat ini Satsuki dapat merasakan dengan jelas nafas Daiki.

"Aku punya 3 orang anak. Satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Anakmu bisa bermain dengan anak-anakku. Siapa tahu kita berbesan." Daiki tergelak besar, dan Satsuki mendengus.

Gadis itu melepaskan rangkulan Daiki dan menuju ke toko yang dia pesan daging. Si penjual tersenyum ramah ketika melihat drama pertemuan yang terjadi di depan tokonya. Dia menyerahkan kantung daging yang telah dia timbang sebelumnya, Satsuki menerimanya dengan hati senang seraya menyerahkan uang untuk pembayarannya.

Daiki menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa menjamu kami dengan masakanmu." Daiki berucap pelan sambil melirik sekantung daging yang dipesan Satsuki.

"Kami?" Satsuki menoleh dan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku, istriku, dan anak-anakku."

Satsuki tersenyum tipis. Merasa lega dengan kenyataan yang kini terhampar di depannya. Binar keceriaan yang terlintas di mata Daiki, yang dulu ditunjukan untuknya, yang dulu Satsuki adalah dewi di mata Daiki. Kini semua berubah, dan Satsuki senang. Sangat senang. Teramat bahagia tidak bisa mengawali rasanya saat ini.

Daiki bisa melupakannya.

Kini binar itu ditunjukan untuk istrinya. Untuk anak-anaknya, dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Satsuki tertawa pelan, dan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Daiki turut tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut pink Satsuki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke is Tadashi Fujimaki**

 **Saya menerima kritik sebagai author newbie yang perlu tataan EYD**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **L O N G**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Daiki menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak yang terasa. Undangan berwarna dominan merah dan gold itu dipegang dengan jemari gemetar. Matanya terasa berkaca. Binar kebiruan yang biasa terpancar kini layu. Daiki merasakan lututnya melemas menerima undangan yang tidak pernah diduga itu. Tidak pernah membayangkan akan hal yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Tertanda Akashi Seijuurou dan—

Momoi Satsuki.

Bibir Daiki bergetar.

Kenyataan pahit yang terasa menusuk itu menghujamnya. Oh, apa artinya persahabatan mereka selama ini bila Daiki tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya? Lalu apa artinya ciuman yang sering mereka lakukan? Pelukan hangat saling mengasihi? Perhatian dan sentuhan tak terbayangkan?

Apa artinya?

Bila Satsuki hanya memberinya harapan sia-sia kenapa selama ini Satsuki meresponnya? Kenapa Seijuurou tega mengkhianatinya?

Daiki mengambil nafas panjang.

Sebagai pria dia tidak boleh cengeng.

Lutut Daiki melemas. Jatuh menubruk lantai hingga terdengar bunyi memilukan. Air mata menetes. Seperti gerimis yang jatuh berbulir di tanah. Hei, hati… apa kabarmu saat ini? Baik-baik saja setelah melihatnya? Pernyataan memilukan yang membuat Daiki menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat.

Diambilnya sesuatu dari sakunya dan dilemparkannya ke dinding. Tidak peduli bunyi yang dihasilkan membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping sekalipun.

Benda bulat bertanda permata topaz berwarna gold menggelinding pelan dan terhenti ketika menabrak lutut Daiki yang menyentuh lantai.

Harusnya saat ini adalah hari lamarannya ke rumah Satsuki.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading-,**_


End file.
